sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Immovable Object (A Life Blind Is No Life To Live)
Jade knew she had to become good friends with the boss so she was planning on how to get that to work as she stood outside the door with a stern look serving both her purpose of guarding and the one of planning she then got the plan ready and prepared to start it. “Oi. You. Get in.” Obsidian taps his desk. Jade walks into the office. “Yes mister Obsidian?” “You’re the new guard right?” “Yes mister Obsidian i am.” “It explains why you’re acting like an utter moron.” “What do you mean sir?” “You’ve acted like an idiot earlier. How did you even get your post?” “I've worked hard and i've kept homeworld off our tail for a while the only reason i've been so cautious with you is i like my gem not shattered.” “You’ve kept homeworld off our tail? Yeah, totally. Don’t lie to me.” “A Long-coat was close to finding one of our deals so i stopped him in my own way and now homeworld has been leaving us alone.” “You stopped a long-coat by yourself? Huh. You’re either a really honest wrestling champion, or a really bad liar.” “I used my ability on him and that was all sir but you flatter me thinking i'm a wrestling champion.” “Whatever. I asked how you got your post, not what you’ve been doing while you’ve had it.” “I do my work and i do it well is that not reason enough?” Obsidian gets up and slaps the daylights out of Jade. “Don’t you think that you can act like a smartass around me! What is your work?” “I helped do a lot of deals and got the job and not much more.” Obsidian falls back down on his chair. “There. Now was that hard to say?” “Not really” “Then why didn’t you say it in the first place? Are you a bloody hand-cranked machine? You need someone to hit you so you can start talking?” “I wanted to show what i could do in a simple way and i would love it if you don't hit me more mister obsidian.” “Hmph. I have to say.. You are pretty strong. I was aiming to kill you with that hit.” “Well i’m a durable gem so it's not that easy to get rid of me.” “Don’t get your head over your heels. That was not the strongest hit I could give.” “What did i do that annoys you so much mister Obsidian?” “You don’t take this job seriously. You don’t treat your commanders with respect, and think you can trash-talk with them the same way you’d do to some hobo in the back alley of a bar. You think this is all some dumb game. This is proven by the fact I had to slap you to get you to act seriously.” “I take this more seriously than you think but since im tired its hard to keep myself in check so i’m sorry if i'm not giving enough respect.” “Whatever. Report back to me when you’re less tired.” he waves his hand, signaling her that it’s time for her to leave. Jade leaves and takes her lunch break and sits down on a couch and does a deep, deep sigh. “God fricking dammit this is just the worst crap ever this asshole is too annoying, this is gonna take a long ass time.” she thinks, as she just sits down and keeps planning things she is stopped in her thoughts by her friend, Tourmaline. “Heyo Jade you seem to be in a bad mood are you maybe a bit... JADED?!?” Jade sat there for a moment, her mind processing the horrible pun, and then she said: “Tourmaline?” “Yes?” “WHY?!” “Because the world demands puns!” Tourmaline said with the expression of a saint. Jade slaps that feel out of him. “No moar puns please. Stop it. They’re awful and I really don’t need one after an awful day.” “What happened? Did the boss not like you?” “That’s an understatement” “That’s never good…” Category:Fanon Category:Fanon series